


Superstar

by elenilote



Category: NCT (Band), SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Crush, Brotherhood, Celebrity Crush, Fluff, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:48:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26569072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenilote/pseuds/elenilote
Summary: YangYang attends SuperM dance rehearsal and gets a little overwhelmed with the gorgeous sunbaenims present - especially his all-time hero, Taemin.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten & Liu Yang Yang, Lee Taemin & Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Lee Taemin & Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Superstar

**Author's Note:**

> Both [YangYang](https://youtu.be/ARWHrMg6hX8) and [ Ten](https://youtu.be/Z_KTR-7Ds-Y8) took up the Criminal dance challenge

It was weird seeing Ten hyung with SuperM, everything about him was so _different_ \- so much more grown-up - than when they were working together on WayV stuff. Logically YangYang knew it was perfectly normal, that maybe one day he would be like that too when he was all grown up. That they had been allowed to come and watch the rehearsals in the first place was so great, it felt like a reward for job well done. 

They were due a few days in Seoul anyway to go through things with the management and for everyone to get their Korean tested. And Ten had surprised everyone by telling them they were all going to spend a day at the dance studio with him and Lucas and the rest of the SuperM members. YangYang couldn't wait to see the sunbaenims at work, they were all like actual professionals who had been doing this forever - except for Lucas who was just a year older, but he was really good so YangYang didn't begrudge him the assignment. 

They'd been instructed to keep the goofing around to a minimum so as not to disturb the rehearsal, which YangYang felt was a little unfair - they were young but not stupid! He could be good and sit still for a few hours, not like he was a stranger to dance practice himself. But Xiaojun was being even more annoying than usual and Hendery had his headphones on and was ignoring everyone so YangYang didn't have anyone to keep him entertained. So him and his phone it was then. Oh! He should watch some videos of the sunbaenims dancing, they were always great. 

Of course YangYang knew that Taemin sunbaenim had a new album out - it was all everyone was talking about at the label anyway. And it was on the top of the charts back in China too so YangYang had heard the main single about a hundred times in the first week already. But he'd never thought to check out the video for some reason so now might be as good a time as any. 

And _oh_ , oh _god_. Taemin sunbaenim was hella gorgeous in the video, it had a really cool dangerous vibe - as befitted the title 'Criminal' - and made YangYang feel a little guilty watching it. Like, this was someone whom his hyung worked with and that everyone in the world regarded as the most talented artist around. YangYang totally should not think he was sexy or gorgeous - it would be so embarrassing to be found out! 

While he was having his mini-crisis in his own head, the rest of the gang had wandered over to greet the newcomers - the sunbaenim had arrived. 

" _Baobei!_ YangYang, come here! Come and meet everyone," Ten called from across the room and while it was embarrassing to be called 'baby' in front of his heroes, YangYang really did want to meet them.

"Everyone, this is my baby YangYang - the cutest baby sheep and definitely the most talented one you'll ever meet! But don't let his cute smile fool you, in reality he's super competitive and very talented - you know Taemin, he might take over you one day if he practises hard enough," Ten continued his praise, ruffling YangYang's hair all the while - just like when they were back home. 

YangYang ducked his head at the praise and felt himself blush.

"Oh no, hyung don't say it like that! There's no one as good as Taemin sunbaenim, everyone knows that!" 

To YangYang's further horror (and pleasure but he wouldn't admit that), Taemin laughed. But it was not a _bad_ laugh, he wasn't laughing _at_ YangYang to make him feel bad - it felt like he was laughing at the the claim that no one was as good as him.

"Oh Ten, you spoil me too much. Thank you for being so kind, really. But let's not embarrass the young one any further - we don't want him to think we're all evil! It was nice to meet you YangYang, Ten has told me a lot about you - I look forward to seeing you grow and develop in the future," Taemin sketched a small bow and turned away with a smile - leaving YangYang rooted to the spot, giving a very good impression of a deer stuck in headlights.

The rehearsal was soon under way and YangYang was scooted to the sidelines along with the rest of his group - but he could barely follow the conversation around him for the freaking out that was happening in his head. Taemin sunbaenim _knew_ about him? Said he was talented and wished him well for the future? Oh no, he was so nice as well as cool and even more handsome in person than in pictures and...YangYang was so gone on him it was just not funny. 

There was a break in the rehearsal and YangYang saw Ten and Taemin fool around in the corner of the room. It looked like they were dancing bits from the video? And then Kai sunbaenim (Another hero of YangYang's, but who hadn't crushed on the EXO guys growing up? They were all so edgy and a little bit dangerous - and here one was, right in front of him!) picked up his phone and offered to film whatever they were doing. Ten and Taemin quickly agreed and took up their positions again. He was right, that was definitely a bit from the video - and Ten looked really good doing it, YangYang was really proud that his hyung could keep up with a legend like Taemin, even in his own choreo. Apparently this was part of some Instagram challenge - people doing parts of the routine and posting it on the internet - that sounded like a fun thing to do, YangYang was going to ask Ten if he could do it too when they got back home.

The day was long but didn't feel like it - YangYang was so engrossed in watching the seniors (and Lucas, but hell would freeze over before YangYang would call him senior anything!) go through their routine for their latest single and it was pretty incredible. They were so clearly ahead of him in skill and they were so in sync with each other despite only having been a group together for less than a year. But that probably due to the amount of training they all did, anyone could see they really did work so hard. But maybe YangYang was a little biased but in his mind Taemin was the best of all the sunbaenim - there was something about the way he moved that caught you and held your attention. They would all do the same choreography but somehow Taemin made his...more. YangYang wanted to be that good one day, wanted people to look up to him the same way. He vowed to practice extra hard to make that happen!

Soon enough the day was over and they said their goodbyes. Lucas and Ten would not come back with them right away but would follow a few days later - they would have a few more rehearsals and then a photoshoot at the weekend before they would be done. YangYang was sat next to Xiaojun on the plane as usual, happily his friend was too busy with a project of his own to note YangYang watching the same thirty second video over and over - Ten had posted it on his Instagram. He was going to learn the routine and make his own video, he was going to post it to his Instagram and show everyone that he wasn't just the pretty one in the group - he could do things! 

YangYang finally got around to filming his own routine a couple of weeks later, it had taken him a couple of days to learn the routine - it was surprisingly difficult just to do a bit in the middle and not the rest of it, it felt unnatural - as he'd requested, Ten had helped him with the details. He nervously posted it on his Instagram and then closed his phone and vowed not to look at the comments on it until much _much_ later - what if no one liked it? YangYang managed to keep his promise for an entire day before succumbing to temptation and checked the post - thank goodness, nothing but positive feedback! But he nearly choked on his coffee when he saw he'd received a direct message from Taemin. Oh no, what if he didn't like it? What if he was upset with YangYang doing his choreo without asking - should he have asked first? 

"Ten hyung, can I ask you something?" 

"Sure, what's troubling my little sheep today?" 

YangYang showed the message notification to Ten, "Will you read it first? I don't want to see if it's a bad one, if he's upset about it then you can just delete the message for me?" 

"Aw don't be silly, he would never say something bad about your efforts - I'm sure he just wants to say 'thank you' but OK, give it here and I'll check."

YangYang buried his head under the pillow where he was sprawled on Ten's bed. The anticipation was killing him, he wasn't usually one for thinking the worst scenario first but this was such a big deal for him and he really just wanted Taemin to approve. 

"Come here baobei, look - Taemin has some really nice things to say," Ten plucked the pillow off YangYang and prompted him to sit up so he could look at the message himself.

_YangYang-a, I watched your video and it was really good, thank you so much for doing it. You have a lot of skill in your dancing, your hyungs are very proud of you I'm sure! Keep up the good work and practise hard and you'll get even better, maybe next time you and Ten are in Seoul we can do something together. Keep safe and thank you again for such a lovely surprise._

YangYang felt stupidly pleased at the kind words, like a warm blanket over him. His actual idol had liked his video and complemented YangYang on his dancing! What even was his life that these sort of things happened to him? 

He thanked Ten for his help and got an extra tight hug in return - Ten hyung was perceptive and probably had figured out by now about YangYang's crush, but he was also the best hyung for not saying anything. YangYang didn't want people to know about his crush, it was a private thing that he wanted to keep that way. He wasn't stupid enough to think that his crush could ever be anything else, but the feeling was nice and there was something comforting in knowing that your crush could never reciprocate it - Taemin was safe. 

So what if YangYang reread the message fifteen more times before going to bed. He'd typed a quick reply _Sunbaenim is too kind! Thank you for such a cool choreo, I had fun doing it!_ and taken a screenshot of the message to keep in his phone (just in case he forgot his password or something). This had been the best day, he'd gotten to learn a new dance and gained some insight into what made Taemin's dancing so special (the choreo was insane but it was what Taemin did with what he had that made the difference) and had been brave and showed the world that he could do it too! One day he would be someone people would look up to too, he could be a sunbaenim to someone some day. And he would be the best kind, just like Taemin was to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> sunbaenim - the very formal version of sunbae, the way to address someone ahead of you in an organisation  
> baobei - baby  
> And Yang (扬) sounds like the name for sheep - thus his nickname is literally 'baby sheep'  
> I know they all actually live in Seoul but I just want the WayV boys to have their own thing so we can pretend they live in Beijing instead - it’s only two hours away anyway :)  
> Also the way YangYang talks makes me think he’s using too many exclamation marks :)


End file.
